Many dog leashes currently exist which are used for the task of dog walking, running and related activities, including dog sports. Each type of leash may incorporate different designs so as to adjust to the particular task or activity. These leashes can be of simple or complex design with various attachments for ease in use and increased security.
Security and strength of leash are important to ensure brakeage does not occur allowing the animal to run free and potentially be injured, stolen or lost. Resistant to brakeage must be accomplished without the requirement of costly components or incurring increase weight to the leash, animal and leash user. Thus other concepts which do not add weight, cost etc, to the leash may provide the necessary requirements for a secure and commercially successful leash.
There still exists today the need for a leash that incorporates technology to disperse vector forces while being light weight and cost effective.